Revolution in Purgatory
by fairytailpirate
Summary: Skuld is a special type of goddess, she'd always known she was different, that's what led her to Melody, Su, Symphony and the gang. She is the goddess of the future that knew their friendship could end in blood, can they change their fate?
1. Prologue

FTP: I'm warning there will be numerous OC's some aren't important, others are crucial. I was just thinking what if there are different classes of goddesses and there is a lowest slave class. Then this story came to mind. So let's see where it'll take us shall we?

Skuld: WHY ME?

* * *

**Enter the Wolf and Revolutionary**

"Red, I feel my soul on fire, black, my world if she's not there," her lips moved on their own the black haired teen tinkered with a new order Yggdrasil had asked her to work on,the thought of why something like this that had been buzzing in her head for a while now kept her tense, "Red, the colour of desire, black, the colour of, despair?"*

"OHHHHH," the teasing tone in the older woman's voice hinted Skuld was not going to be allowed this moment alone, and her work would remain unfinished. She sighed at the thought, Skuld was so used to Urd by now she wasn't even surprised when she magically appeared out of thin air to burst her inner reveries. The goddess of the future was shocked to find herself singing something like that, it almost felt ill foreboding.

"Urd, what do you want?" she mumbled pushing the floating white haired goddess with the palm of her hand pressed to her face.

"Oh I never heard you singing so passionately before," Urd cooed pinching her sisters cheeks who merely swatted away her hand, this caused the older sibling to raise a brow, Skuld this calm was unheard of.

"Have you and Sentaro finally kissed or something," the final blow was delivered to obtain a crimson shade of embarrassment on water goddess' cheeks, this made Urd nudge her in the ribs as she grinned broadly expecting juicy gossip, "Come on you can tell big sister,"

"The words just sprang to me, I guess I liked the song more than I thought," she replied rotating apart Urd could only call a strange and triangular piece of metal stuff.

"Perhaps there's a meaning to your song, goddesses do not randomly sing songs," Belldandys wise words echoed the bad feeling Skuld felt rising from the pit in her stomach. She clenched her fist dropping her work and looked at her sisters with a soft and rather forced smile she was walked out of the room murmuring something about meeting Sentaro.

A giggle ensued, but as she turned to check if it had been Urd or Belldandy, knowing fully well it was, the woman drowned in black smiled down at her like her old friend used to. Skuld could see Belldandy agitated stance and Urd shouting obscenities but her attention was fully focused on the intruder.

"Mel-ody?" she spoke breaking the

"W-w-what are you doing here?" the strangled words left Skulds mouth in a soft whisper.

Clad in unfamiliar red jeans, with a matching vest and a black shirt the girl in front of Skuld was like a complete stranger to the goddess. Keichi sighed figuring some other goddess problem was about to hit the morisato household head on. It was strange to see a pretty woman in such normal attire thinking she was a goddess, stranger even is how the marking on her face were only on her cheeks and of a purplish colour, was it an example of fashion in the heavenly planes? Yet he didn't expect what would happen next.

"I just came to see ya old friend, you've kinda grown as well, ish…" the girl chortled.

"Hahaha want me to explode you?" Skuld responded snickering with the girl.

The girl grinned waving to the sisters and gave even Keichi a small nod, who thought the polite goddess should give a few tips to her fellow heavenly creatures. She passed a hand over her oak black hair and exhaled noisily looking at Skuld happily.

"You should have told us it was your friend Skuld, scared the shit out of me!" Urd growled pushing her sister's head down

"Skuld?" her sisters asked as the girl kept looking warily at the brunette.

"Melody, answer me, what are you doing here?" her eyes trailed after the girl as she entered Skulds room picking up the object she had just been tinkering with, "Goddesses of your level are not allowed to come out of purgatory!"

"The forbidden region?! Skuld what is going on?" Belldandy questioned.

"Just wanted this!" Melody sang lifting the object that seemed to be one of Skuld's usual bombs. She ignored the rest and focused her attention on Skuld.

"That thing is junk, it won't work and why would you need something Yg-" Skuld's eyes widened and she gritted her teeth seething.

"You figured it out, we hacked Yggdrasil to ask this of you, although its unfinished, no limitor huh?" the girl smiled.

"Come with me, help us kill the goddesses!" the girls obsidian eyes closed in an innocent smile that caused the present to pale.

"I thought so, there are other ways Melody!" Skuld pleaded but the girl shook her head and gave a sad and tired smile. An exhausted and revengeful light sprang from her eyes as she spat.

"They don't deserve it Skuld, they all ignored your letters , our pleas, you're the only one who has ever looked at us class zero as more than trash!" the angry look soon faded from the girls features which turned to an ugly smirk.

"Are you mad child!" Urd growled regaining her senses after listening to the teen who could be no older than seventeen in human years.

"it is folly, the Valkyrie would destroy you," Belldandy warned.

"heh," the girl snorted walked back to the goddess of the future looking disdainfully at Skulds sisters, "Their attacks would be a warm summer breeze compared to what you shitheads made us feel,"

With her hand on Skulds neck Melody pushed their foreheads together, "You know what it means being shunned because they think you have no skill, how many times did you lie to your sisters about your bruises when you were just bullied by your upperclassman?"

Urd and Belldandy mouths formed an 'o' as they saw their sister twitch at the comment.

"That's how I met you and Skuld, Melody," a growl resounded as the pair was pushed away from each other.

"Another…wha?! T-tail?" Keichi exclaimed at the sight of the silver haired girl who was the same age as Skuld. Standing at a height intermediate to Skulds and Melody, being just ahead taller than Skuld, the girl had a snowy white and fluffy looking tail jutting out from the base of her back. A hole had been made in her black jeans to allow the appendage freedom. Various chains adorned the girl's clothing including her short jacket of a navy blue colour. Her waist was exposed and Keichi thought she must be part of the Valkyrie unit looking so ferocious and with clothes so light that seemed to allow mostly movement.

"A herding goddess?!" Urd gasped.

Keichi raised a brow and Belldandy immediately informed him, "it is a goddess responsible for the protection of the souls of the dead at least until they arrive to their destination"

"Destination?' Keichi murmured.

"Secret," Urd winked before anyone else could speak, 'they usually follow a goddess they deem fit to be their partner, got various other jobs like aiding that goddess, there's even a rite involved,"

"Pretty much considered pets much like the class zero slave class," Melody provided.

"They are associated with animals, many are half cat or half dog, half mammals of the sort, very strong physically, heightened senses, quite adequate for their jobs due to the high demon rate of attack on defenseless dead souls," Urd finised while the wolf girls snowy white ears twitched downwards a couple of time yet she remained silent.

"They're also known as grim reapers human boy-san," Melody provided, "Although you've also always been special right Amaterasu? The only wolf grim reaper,"

A flick of the tail was the only response.

"You already chose to aid the goddesses Su-chan, let Skuld de-," the angry look in Skulds eyes was not what the girl had expected.

"I stand with Su, this war is folly and useless bloodshed!" Skuld voice brimmed with determination and warning, her eyes lit up in a way that the sisters had never seen them, as if commanding and stern. This was the goddess of the future speaking and the aura emanating from the girl made everyone minus the wolf girl step back.

Melody shook her head and in one never-ending second before Skuld could formulate the words to stop her Melody activated the machine, "I guess it's useless then, bye bye Skuld-chan,"

A flash of white light blinded the group and before anyone could register anything the girls were gone, a gaping hole was fumin in Keichi's house once again. Skuld and the goddess Amaterasu were gone while Melody seemed to be pushed back leaving a marked line were the girls feets had tried to anchor to the floor. The girl had seem to have undergone a transformation.

"That stupid child! Did she build an aging machine," Urd slapped her own face in disbelief while Belldandy called for their younger sister.

"Nope, its rather a time machine although the Yggdrasil will probably only allow us to know our future sparingly, hmmm attacks and spells but I don't know what will happen tomorrow, I see," the re-aged Melody grinned, her face had lost any sign of youthful roundness replaced by a wicked sort of beauty. There wasn't much difference since Melody had already been on the verge of adulthood, she was now a few cms taller and a tad more voluptuous.

"Red the blood of angry men, black the dark of ages past, red a world about to dawn, black the night at endless dawn!" she sang before disappearing into thin air.***1**

* * *

***; **she's singing marius's part of red and black from les miserable

***1**; she's singing Enjorlas part of the les miserable 'red and black'

Symbolism here is pretty much that Skuld has hope and believes in love and bonds but her friend might be losing that hope and believes in a war that she considers much needed. The why of this war will be explained in chapter 1. Although I've given some hints.


	2. Chapter 1: Wanna be Friends?

**Chapter 1: Wanna Be Friends?  
**

FTP: Thank you shortchannel4 for your comment. I'll be doing my best in writing this fic. And now let's see whats up in the Morisato household.

Belldandy: Oh dear

Keiichi: Better pack my valuables

Skuld: _**Disclaimer, author owns only concept of story and OC's. Off to my imminent doom.**_

* * *

A constant buzzing penetrated her brain although her landing had been softened, no doubt the intervention of Amaterasu. The girl would always be the one getting hurt if it was to aid her precious friends. When she came to though she registered a couple of things.

Firstly it should be noted that under all circumstances Urd's screaming of indignation was annoying in every and any moment for Skuld. Secondly, Belldandy was staring at her, weirdly, granted that the pair of goddesses had been catapulted into the Morisato household and had done some good damage but they could always repair it with magic. Thirdly, when she got up Belldandy was shorter and last but not least the immense knowledge that ran through the girls mind at that moment was so overpowering she was nearly pushed to her feet had it not been for Amaterasu who caught her in the nick of time.

"Su...?" this was when she noticed, her friend was Skulds age physically but now her hourglass figure and her long snowy white her that even hid her ears told the goddess of the future Su had grown far too much.

The wolf goddess merely gave a smile as if warning of what is to come, it didn't register in Skulds mind she had also been hit by her invention which was a piece of junk she was starting o regret ever making. For the first time Skuld wished she had not invented a machine.

"Holy Goddesses of Yggdrasil, what happened here?" the french drone hit the water goddess like a hammer straight to the head. Of all the people it had to be the first class goddess Poerth to come and check things, behind her was Lind the stoic Valkyrie which made things even worse. The worse part was that they were staring at her

"Why is Skuld big, the main computer is fine, why is she big!?" she cried losing a little bit her supposed french accent.

'Huh?' the black haired teen frowned before looking down at her body and there she found a pair of things that should not have been developed for a while.  
Urd practically gaped at her having been to busy cursing Melody to step on a lego barefoot to notice the change. Keichi was seemingly trying to escape remembering his last encounter with older Skuld although he did notice something was different. Skuld and her friend seemed to be in their late teens, seventeen or so no older. Yet there was something in their eyes, something powerful.

"Aw shit," the teen mumbled figuring out what happened before eying the white haired goddess aiding her in standing.

_'She wasn't hit directly, she immediately stepped behind me to catch me, could it be we're...?'_

* * *

The group settled down in what remained of the Morisato dining room, the television had been completely smashed and the table was a wreck but with a snap of Skulds finger everything was back to normal. Everyone just remained gaping at her for w while excluding the surprised Belldandy and Lind who showed reactions on a smaller scale.

"What? Did you think I'd remain the cute little sister forevermore?" Skuld smirked at the group before taking Amaterasu to her room for a change of clothes. In a few minutes that it took for them to change, Skuld in a pair of jeans, a black t-shirt and a shirt jacket that reached below her chest while her friend simply wore larger versions of her previous goddesses and even Keiichi had figured out it was probably just an excuse for the pair to catch up. When they came back Skuld was smiling serenely and her friend seemed to be, at least, at ease.

"Okay I'm starting, how come you're older?" Poerth asked pointing at the pair keeping her index finger trailed at Amaterasu whom merely raised a brow, "And who told you to come here?"

"Skuld's machine and me," Su replied with a shrug before the water goddess took over cutting off Peorth's anger at the sarcastic reply.

"I received a message from Yggdrasil asking for a machine that could flash forward the time of goddess', obviously i thought it suspicious but I'm a child that likes challenges so I did build it...but it shouldn't have worked..." Skuld sighed, "That is if I wasn't the goddess that magically built robots and such,"

With this she glared at her sisters but let the subject of their keeping her ability a little secret drop. They thought of her well being and no matter how they went about it the wrong way they still meant to do good.

"Okay, what about that Melody?" Urd joined in the discussion.

"Class zero, goddess helper, Melody, we met years ago, when I was even younger..." Skuld murmured clearly not happy with this subject. Amaterasu placed a reassuring hand on her shoulder and continued.

"You must understand there is a system in Yggdrasil that it based on monarchy, every goddess has a task, from the highest class the S class of legend till the very bottom classes," the girls tail flicked in tension before stilling touching the floor.

Lind nodded before raising a hand to interrupt the girl, "That we know but what does that have to do with anything?"

Skuld smiled sadly, "It has to do with everything, class zero is also known as something else in Purgatory, the god servants,"

Keiichi raised his hand at this silencing the goddess of the future who frowned and gestured for him to speak up. What he had to say made the youngest of the room smile, it seemed someone was getting closer to understanding as the goddesses clearly were still blind.

"You mentioned purgatory, and belldandy said it was forbidden so how is it related?" he asked intelligently although his feeble attempt at masking his rising fear was gone unnoticed. He lay cross-legged and trembling while the rest either floated or leaned against the wall, Belldandy instinctively placed a hand on his shoulder to calm his nerves which as always was very effective.

"It's just were the class zero reside, so their suffering goes unnoticed," came the whispered reply, no one knew who spoke if it was Skuld or Amaterasu but it was filled which such anger that it send shivers even through Belldandy.

_'Powerful,_' that was the one thought on the presents mind, whatever the pair became in the future they were surely dangerous.

"You see heaven is not such a paradise as everyone thinks, the talented will claim praise, the not so lucky will have their share as well but children are cruel no matter what race they are..." Skuld was smiling but something in keiichi's heart was tearing apart at the sight of a saddened goddess. The chocolate brown eyes he had grown accustomed to did not shine with youth no more, he had seen this expression in Skuld only very few times and every time it appeared it was gone in a few seconds leaving him to remark that the child was stronger than anyone gave her credit for.

"Sisters, Peorth and Lind, you as well Keiichi, let me tell you about what lies in serve for the not so talented and the lowest of classes," Skuld raised her arms in front of her, "Or rather let me show you...all you need to do is close your eyes,"

With a nod everyone in the room instinctively obeyed the girl and for a moment their minds went completely blank before the images of a grassy meadow filled their minds.

* * *

_A small girl with tattered clothes covered in black and red splotches wiped at her nose angrily as a gang of gods and goddesses the same age left running off while laughing as if they had been having the time of their life._

"That's Skuld!" Keiichi roared noticing the black hair and egg like markings on her face as a chorus of hushes responded to his loud statement around him he could see all the goddesses floating with .He finally noticed he was floating himself and they were observing a memory, Skuld's and probably her friends as well.

_The young Skuld tried to get up but her knee had been scraped badly and her attempt ended up with her falling flat on her bum._

"Why didn't you tell us your classmates hit you?" Urd growled understanding the implications of the scene.

"So I could feel even worse about myself, so I could become the child that hid behind her sisters?" she spat angrily before pointing at the figure approaching her younger self.

_"Hey?" a girl skidded to a halt by Skuld and helped her up, noticeably was the par of ears and the bushy tail that made her recognizable. She herself was seemed worse for the wear._

_"Sorry..." the child Su mumbled as she carried Skuld on her back._

_Skuld buried her face into the girl's hair and shook, her voice was muffled but audible, "No they separated us, maybe they're not as stupid as we thought,"_

_"But you're a goddess destined for great things, I'm just a herding goddess why would they target you?" Amaterasu stopped shaking with rage both at her weakness, she was the only goddess in her class who had yet to transform into her animal form. Not to mention she was the only wolf, she was different, but Skuld was supposedly one of them._

_"it's because I'm an easy target," Skuld replied in a whisper._

_"Then why not it more difficult for them?" a voice echoed up above in the branches of the tree they were under._

_A goddess with purple markings on her face grinned evilly and waved at the pair._

_"A those white markings on your face, and blue, a herding goddess and a 'pure' one," the girl, who seemed to be around fourteen in human age, jumped down in front of the younger ones and greeted them with an extended hand, on her back they could now clearly see there was a child a few years younger than them. The child had beautiful blonde hair and eyes the colour of sea green. _

_"i'm Melody, and this is Symphony my little sister, wanna be friends?" the innocent smile that the girl gave off was the same that the woman did a few hours before yet there was the missing element of hate._

* * *

FTP: CLIFFY MWUAHAHAHA_  
_

Thanks for reading and please review.

Next Chapter: Joyous Past, Sorrowful Scars


End file.
